My Lover's Star
by NoctisXV
Summary: Sequel to "You Don't Know Me"... 2 Years have passed since Noctis left Bodhum after seeing that Lightning didn't acknowledge his feelings. Lightning finally realized this and set off to find his lost lover. Will the two ever see each other and How will one object realize their love for each other.


**A/N: Hey Guys, I've decided to make a sequel of 'You Don't Know Me' that was originally published in my account but I decided to upload it in me and my friend's collab account, NLCDynastyXV. Just look at Love Somebody or just search for the link below.**

**Link: s/10551242/3/Love-Somebody**

**Hope you guys enjoy My Lover's Star. Don't forget to review **

* * *

><p><strong>2 Years Later<strong>

Outside the balcony of my friend's apartment, I sat alone watching the sunrise while I enjoyed my morning breakfast of tea and a few bread and breakfast sausages and butter. The sun was began to light up the city and it was good sight. I've enjoyed my life here ever since I departed from Bodhum. I've always wondered how Hope, Vanille and Serah are doing. I'm missing them so much.

I sipped my cup of tea as I took a newspaper while I saw Prompto and his new girlfriend, Stella watching T.V as they ate breakfast together. Stella arrived here last Christmas 3 days after I left Bodhum. She followed me to Tenebrae where Me and Prompto are living. She wanted to be the Christmas Present that I would give to Prompto. When the surprise happened, Prompto was very happy to see her. After 4 Months, They started hanging out. I was happy for them.

"Hey Noct, Wanna eat?" Prompto called out.

"No, Thank you." I declined.

"Suit yourself."

I wonder what happened to Hope and Vanille. The last time I saw them was before I left Bodhum. I really miss them. But there is one person I couldn't even forget. I couldn't forget her pink hair and her exquisite face. Her sweet voice….. I've missed her so.

But how she could be married right now and I wouldn't even know it.

**Hope P.O.V**

**Bodhum, 2 Days Later**

"Well, If you want, I can drive you there."

She was missing him in her life. It's been a year since Noctis left Bodhum and She couldn't forget him. She realized that He had feelings for Her and She didn't even notice it. She has a second thought of leaving Bodhum in order to follow him. She was filled with remorse. Why didn't she notice him? Did the things that Noctis done wasn't enough or is it true that Lightning only sees him as a friend? I decided not to ask about it.

She sighed. "Do you think I should go there?"

Silence ruled in the living room.

"If you really love him, Why don't you go there and show him how you really feel. Make him smile."

"Maybe you're right."

"Ok. I'll take you to the train station 2 days from now. I know you'll be leaving with your sister. Make sure you pack up well, ok?"

"Sure."

I drove her back to her home. Sleet was precipitating but it didn't made the snow icy which wasn't a problem for me. As I drove, She fell asleep. She was always like this. I remember that Noctis once saw Lightning asleep. Her head was rested on the table. To Noctis left, There was a flower vase with a pink rose. He took the intricate flower from its vase and scattered its petals around Lightning. He looked at her and fell asleep too. After that, I didn't know what happened next. I'm pretty sure that Lightning had a smile on her face when she woke up.

An hour alter, We arrived.

"Here you go. I'll visit you at 10am 2 days from now. Afterwards, I'll take you to the train station."

"Ok. Thanks for the lift."

"No problem." I replied.

**The Next Morning**

**Lightning P.O.V**

I woke up, well-rested. I went to the breakfast table where my Sister had just finished serving some Tea and Pudding on the table. I was quite hungry and I wanted to satisfy myself. I took a seat and I began to take some food for breakfast.

"Good Morning, Light." My sister greeted, carrying a plate of fresh baked bread and breakfast sausage.

"Good Morning." I greeted back. I haven't told her about my plans to leave but I needed to convince her to come with me. As I was spreading butter on my bread, She spoke.

"Sis, Do you like my bread?"

"Umm… Yeah. It's very satisfying for a stomach craving for breakfast."

"I'm glad."

Then, I plucked up the courage to speak to her about my plans.

"Serah, There's something I need to tell you."

"Sure. Anything."

"OK."

_Here it goes_

"Serah… I'm going to the train station tomorrow at 10. I'm taking you along. We're going to where Stella is."

"What? Hold on, Didn't Stella go to Marlborough?"

After I sipped a cup of tea. "She did. That's where Prompto is."

"And where there is Prompto. Hold on, Don't tell me."

Serah dragged her chair and went near me.

"You're going to where Noctis is?"

I paused for a second. I bit my lips.

"Light, You can tell me everything. Just tell me."

I sighed, having no other choice. "Yes. To tell you the truth, I'm in love with him. I've missed him so much that I've never seen him in 2 years now. He left me because I never looked at the things he's done for me. Now I want to go there and tell him how I really feel."

A smiled emanated on my sister's face. "Well that's a honest thing to say. I think you'll get him in your life."

I emanated a smile. "Well, Do you wanna come with me?"

"Ok."

We prepared our things later in the night. We took the clothing that we needed and some soap and shampoo so we take a bath when we arrive at Prompto's place. I also took the oral kit because it would take us one night as we travel to Marlborough. It would take us 13 Hours on train from Bodhum heading to Marlborough then 2 Hours on cab. We would've arrived by 10 or 11pm if we were going to take the 11:30 train.

When it was 12 midnight, I couldn't sleep. So I wanted my sister to sleep with me in my room. In the dark you couldn't think about anything but someone you've felt for. I was thinking about Noctis. How we used to share a room in a dorm when we were in Lucis. I remembered that He would be the first one to wake up just so he can make breakfast for me. It was a very sweet sight. Too sweet really.

I finally slept at 2am after I went to the bathroom.

The next morning, I continued packing up while Serah remained undisturbed in her sleep. She woke up 5 minutes later.

"Good Morning Sis."

"Good Morning." I greeted back.

Our morning was a usual routine. She'd always be the first to greet me before She prepares breakfast. As I was packing up. My phone tuned. I picked it up and I saw that it was Hope calling.

"Hey Hope."

"Hey Light. Are you guys still packing?"

"Yeah. We'll be finished before you pick us up at 10."

"Good. I'll be there at 9. You guys better hurry up if you don't want to miss the 11:30 train."

"Ok, Bye."

I ended my call and continued to pack up the last things we needed.

Later, After I had taken breakfast, I immediately took a bath and Serah followed when I was done. When it comes to dressing up, I didn't wore too much clothing and not too fashionable but just simple. I wore my fitted blue pants and white shirt. To make me warm, I took my blue denim jacket to fit it with my pants. For foot wear, I took my navy blue hi tops and of course, I didn't forget to wear socks. As for Serah, She wore a typical cold weather clothing. But Her jacket was red and Her shoes were beige hi tops.

When Hope had arrived, Serah went outside to greet him while I took our luggage outside. I locked the door shut and headed for Hope's car.

"Glad you're not late." I said.

"Heh. Well there was traffic in the intersection so I took another route. Anyway, I'll just place the luggage in the trunk. You two get in the car."

We got in the car. We were surprised that Vanille was there. She was sitting at the passenger side.

"Hey Van, How are you?" Serah asked.

"Fine as usual. How about you?"

"Good, Good."

Just then, Hope went in the driver's seat.

"Ok. I'll drop you off at the station. It would take us 30 minutes of travel time so just sit back and we'll drive real smoothly."

Inside the car, We were all quiet. Not one didn't bother to make a noise. This made me quite bored. I decided to listen to some music stored in my phone. I took it out along with its earphones already connected. I listen to some music to cure me of my boredom. Then, I've decided to take a nap, hoping to get there when I wake up.

Later, We arrived in the train station. Hope was kind enough to unload our luggage. He greeted us goodbye and We went inside the train station. Once we got inside, We were just in time for the boarding time. We ran to the conductor where he was already announcing the last call. We wasted no time and presented our tickets and got in the train.

When we got inside, We searched for our seats as indicated by our ticket. Apparently, I was to sit beside Serah. When we got to our seat, Me and Serah lifted our luggage onto the top rack before took our seat.

We had an entertainment system beside the seats and the seats can be turned into beds. The train is quite luxurious. I had Hope to thank for this. He was the one who booked a ticket. As we made ourselves comfortable, The train began to slowly move just as an announcement came up from the speakers.

"_Greetings Ladies and Gentlemen. The 11:30 train will depart from Bodhum Station and arrive at its last destination, Marlborough. Expect that we will have 13 Hours of travel time as we will cross the mountainous regions of Altissia and down to the region of Accordo. Please enjoy our entertainment system. It is located beside your seats. Thank you and Enjoy travelling with us. Good Day."_

I wanted to sleep.

"Hey Light, You better prepare your stomach. They're about to serve Lunch." My sister told me.

And Just as I was about to sleep, Lunch was going to be served. Well besides, I was getting quite hungry so I've decided to eat. An attendant went to us.

"Ms, What would you like, Cream Dory or Steak?"

"Umm… I'll choose steak please." My sister requested.

The attendant took out a tray of food and gave it to my sister. When it was my turn, I requested the other since it was light. As we ate, I was enjoying a good lunch just enough to make my stomach satisfied. When we were finished eating, I took a short nap while my sister was busy watching soap operas.

**Noctis P.O.V**

**Marlborough, Prompto's Apartment**

I realized that I woke up so late that it was already 11:30am. I smelled something good. I was thinking that lunch was ready or in my view right now, Brunch. I rose up from the pleasant aroma and followed it to where it was coming from, When I went to where the scent was coming from, It turns out it was in the dining room. It was Stella preparing Lunch.

"Hey Noct. You're up late."

Now that she's mentioned it. "I didn't sleep until 1am."

"Heh. Probably the best sleep you've had in days."

"Absolutely."

Just then, Prompto came from the back and headlocked me.

"HEY NOCTY-BOY!"

"Not now Prompto." I said groggily.

I felt relief when he let go of me. I was still fresh from waking up.

"Sorry bout' that. Anyway, You eatin' ?"

After I had taken my 'Brunch', I took a bath to make me even more fresh for the day. Inside the shower, I opened both the cold and hot water taps to make it lukewarm. I felt comfort as if I was being caressed by something soft as the water seeped down. I then realized that I was staying in the bath for too long.

I closed the two taps and grabbed my towel to dry myself. Before stepping out, I made sure that the towel is wrapped around me. Also, I didn't forget to brush my teeth.

I went to the wardrobe to get dressed up. When I was done fixing up, I went outside and maybe I've decided to go out of the house for a good day stroll around town. Besides, I was in the mood to go out and stroll because it's been a while since I've stepped outside the house. I waved goodbye to both Prompto and Stella before I left.

I crossed the street and hailed a cab that would take me downtown. As I was looking at the outside world, I decided to take a nap and relax myself. As I fell into a short slumber, A girl appeared in my dream. She bore a resemblance to Lightning. She had that pink hair and that beautiful complexion. She was staring at me and wrapped her arms around me. It seemed that our lips would meet, which it did.

All I could say about it was very soft, passionate and very comfortable. I felt that I was the lucky guy beside her.

I woke up just in time when I arrived on my destination. I paid the fare before I went out and began to roam around.

A few minutes had passed when I came to this jewelry store. I went inside to see some of the finest jewelry in the store.

"Sir, May I help you?" A woman's voice sounded.

I looked at her and said. "No. I'm only looking at your fine collections."

The owner smiled. "Don't be shy, Sir. Are you looking forward to find a gift for someone?"

"Umm… No."

"Don't be shy to tell me. C'mon I'll show our best sold jewelries. Please follow me. I insist, Sir."

I had no choice. I decided to take a look at it for myself.

The kind woman took me to her gallery of jewelries that ranged from rings to necklaces. There was even a set of cufflinks displayed beside it. She was proud to show me her collection. She stopped beside the gallery.

"Here is our best selling products. You can browse as long as you want."

A slight smile emanated on my face. "Thank you."

I looked at the gallery. I was surprised that there was a lot of jewelry displayed at her gallery. She must've sold a lot of jewelry and I mean a lot. There were so many rings compared to necklaces which gave me a conclusion that her rings are the most popular.

As I was browsing, I looked at the necklaces displayed. One of the necklaces displayed gave me a familiar sight. It was something I could barely remember about 2 Years ago. The necklace had a star shape. It was made of silver and had a diamond in it. It also had 3 silver stars but it differed it stars. It looked like a comet.

"Miss, Can I please take a look at that necklace please."

She smiled. "I told that You'd find something. Let me take it out for you."

She took out her set of keys and unlocked the gallery. She slid the glass open and took out the box that held the necklace that caught my attention.

"This is our most popular necklace ever sold. I myself own one. I'm wearing it now."

I looked at her. "Really? Can you please show me."

She took out the necklace because it was covered up by her shirt and vest coat. She was correct.

"That's amazing."

"I know, Sir."

As I looked at the necklace, A piece of my past imaged in my mind about the necklace and a voice of someone recalled it.

"_If you see a star, Make a wish and it will come true."_

It was her voice. I immediately shook it off my thoughts.

I took a short breath before I was going to ask something.

"Can I tell you something, Please?"

"Sure, What is it?"

I paused for a bit, thinking about what I was going to say.

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Why Yes. But sadly he found a new someone."

"I see. But would you be hurt if that someone you loved never even gave a hint of feeling? Like he or she never even noticed whatever you did. That person only considered you as a friend. And even you and that person are close. But to you, You know that he or she doesn't know you. In short, That person doesn't know you. He only thinks of you as a soulmate or not present in his life."

She sighed and showed a hint of feeling.

"Well Sir, That's the same thing that happened to me. I cried in my bed when I found out that He was finally dating someone and that My efforts to show him had been all for nothing."

"I feel your pain. I left her when she already found someone else. She could probably be married to him right now and I wouldn't even know it."

She patted my back. "I'm sure that you and the woman you loved would come back."

"No. I've forgotten about everything we did together. I couldn't reverse the past anymore."

"Well, Have you tried talking it to her?"

I looked a bit startled at what she had said. "No." I said quietly.

"Well why not tell her how you feel. Make her smile."

"I guess nothing would happen unless I do it."

"Yeah. Go for it. Make her smile."

"Thank you. And I think I'll be buying this necklace please."

The owner's face displayed a delightful smile.

"Who's the lucky one?" She asked.

"Just a friend of mine."

"Wonderful. Follow me and We'll just go to the transaction."

I handed her the box that held the necklace and followed her back to the main gallery. She took out a calculator and a template of a receipt.

"Will you be using card or cash?"

"I'll be using cash, Please."

"Ok. That'll be 1000 Gil, Please."

I took out my wallet and I was in luck because I had bought 5000 Gil. I only took out 1000 Gil and handed the money to her.

"Thank you."

When she had finished, She handed me the small jewelry box and I shoved into the inside pocket of my jacket. Of course, She handed me the receipt.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Thank you. And by the way, May I please know your name?"

"I'm Luna, Sir."

"Call me Noctis."

"Ok, Noctis. Thank you." She waved goodbye.

I left the store and continued to walk alone again. When I had left the store, It was already 10 Minutes till 4 in the afternoon.

**Lightning P.O.V**

**Marlborough Station**

"Light… Light…"

I opened my eyes slowly to see who was waking me up. To my relief, It was only Serah. She was shaking me to obviously wake me up from my deep slumber. I've lost track of time.

"What time is it?"

"10 in the evening."

"What?"

"Well, You slept at 2 in the afternoon remember. I tried to wake you up because we're nearing our destination. And well, You overslept."

I face-palmed myself for not responding to her wake up call. I didn't know I could sleep that long. My short nap for the afternoon had turned into a long slumber. I got up to my feet and grabbed our luggage from the rack above us. We left the train after securing everything we have. We headed for the exit where someone I'm expecting could pick us up.

When we had stepped outside, He was there.

"Hey Light!"

As far as I know Prompto, He was there before us, Always present. Unfortunately for Prompto, My happy-go-lucky sister missed seeing him and gave him a tight squeeze hug.

"PROOMMPTTYYYY!"

Prompto was now in his "I'm-Getting-Squeezed-My-Life-Out-Here" Mode. Though I found it to be a bit humorous, I took pity on the blonde.

"Ok Ser, Let him go now.

Serah, hearing my words ceased her squeeze hug and turned to the coughing Prompto.

"Whoops! Sorry Prompty."

The blonde nodded.

"Anyway, Where we headed?" I asked.

"To the park. I'll have you meet 'someone' ."

I knew that 'someone' was the person I've been longing for. I agreed to his plan.

We embarked on the blonde's car and sped off to the park. It was already 10:20pm when we left the station.

**A Few Minutes Later**

**Noctis P.O.V**

After I had finished my roam around town, I decided to go home. The only thing I've bought is the necklace from Ms. Luna. I've decided to give the necklace to Prompto so he can give it to Stella as his present for her. I've decided to give Prompto a call. I took out my phone and called Prompto up by clicking his name.

"Hello?"

"Prompto, It's me, Noct."

"Hey. What's up?"

"I'm Fine. Listen, Can you pick me up near Spencer Mall. I'll be waiting outside. It's just a few blocks from the park."

However, I didn't hear his reply.

"Prompto?"

"Oh Noct! Sorry. Ok, Spencer Mall. I'll be on my way."

I ended the call and walked my way towards the meeting place.

When I had arrived in front of the meeting place, He wasn't there. I knew he was going to be a bit late because of traffic but I can take it as an excuse. It was already closing time and everyone was finishing their shopping in the mall. Just when I was about to take a seat on the bench in front of the mall, A beep sounded in front of me.

It was Prompto.

I walked to his car and got inside.

"Boy, Am I glad to see you fine Noct."

"Me too. Just get me home."

"Okie-Dokey."

I laid my back to rest and nap. I was tired from walking around but I did enjoy the conversation with Ms. Luna back at the jewelry store. I closed my eyes and napped for a few minutes.

**10 Minutes Later**

I was groggy after my short nap. I noticed the car wasn't moving. I looked at the window it see I was in a parking lot. To my surprise, It was a parking lot for the park. I looked to my side to see that the drivers seat was empty and Prompto was nowhere to be found. I shook my head a bit and stepped out into the cold night.

I went into the Park in hopes of finding my friend. It was already dark and the only thing lightning up is the street lights. I took a flashlight and searched the park.

As I ventured deeper, I could see a light somewhere. I probably hope that is where Prompto is. I went to where the light is. To my left, The light was getting lighter but the trees prevented me to see what was in the middle. When the trees had cleared, There was nothing but a field of grass that was lighted up.

In the middle of the field, There was a figure of a woman. I couldn't see who it was. The figure turned around and saw me. The figure began to walk. It kept coming closer. I walked closer to it to see who it was. Her body was covered by the shadow. I pointed my flashlight at it but it wasn't fit for lighting up far distances.

I had no choice but to walk to see her.

As I kept walking closer, A light suddenly opened behind me and the light brightened the figure in front of me. This revealed the woman in front of me. She had pink hair and a beautiful complexion. When I got near enough for me to recognize her, Could it be?

She ceased her steps which gave me a hint that she recognized me.

It was her.

I could see tears of joy flowing out from her eyes. She covered her mouth, giving a hint that he finally saw me.

She ran to me and embraced me. Finally, We saw each other after 2 years.

"Noct….. I missed you so." She uttered. Tears couldn't stop flowing out.

I pushed her lightly to see her face.

"Light, It's been a while."

"Yes. Noct, There's something I need to tell you."

"Tell me anything."

I wiped her tears off before she spoke.

"Noct, I'm sorry that I didn't notice the things you've done for me. I was a fool and I didn't acknowledge it. I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings. I've came here to find you. I want to be with you."

I was at loss for words. She missed me so much but the past seemed to try to prevent me from speaking what I feel for her.

"Do you want to know the truth Noct? I'll say it now…."

It was those words that I've been longing for,

"I… Love You. I Love You Noctis Lucis Caelum. I Love You Soo Much."

I locked her in my embrace as I remembered Ms. Luna's words about me trying to get Lightning in my life. It was about giving her a chance to love me again.

I spoke to her.

"Light, Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"It's because of Ballad. Because of him, I've neglected our friendship. But now that You and I are here, Please forgive me Noctis for neglecting you. I love you so much that I want you to be in my life forever."

Just like Ms. Luna had said, There's nothing wrong if I try it for a second time.

Instead of uttering out a word, I leaned in and for the first time, Our lips finally met. It was passionate and soft. For a moment, She was startled but then accepted it. I ceased the kiss when I wanted to say something to her.

"Light, I Love You. Let's start over."

"Agreed."

Then, I remembered the necklace that I had bought from Ms. Luna. I took it out from my pocket and handed it to Lightning.

"What's this?" She asked.

I only smiled to give her a hint to just open it.

When she opened the box, She was surprised to see the necklace. A smile emanated her face. I took the necklace and she gave me the honor of locking it around her neck. She looked at the star necklace.

"Now, You're my star in the night now."

She pointed up from the brightest star and traced it to me and She smiled.

I went to her and placed my arms around her.

"You'll be the Light that brightens my Star."

Then we lean in and share another passionate kiss that sealed our romance forever.

_As time flows by, Everything that passed by will become a dream.  
>Will You Still Remember Me?<br>Light, Your Star Will Always Be Here_

_**~Fin**  
><em>


End file.
